Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles
by Treta Aysel
Summary: A set of drabbles for 7 Rainbow Prompts on LJ. All containing moments in Usagi and Mamoru's relationship.
1. 2 Blowing Bubbles

Shades of Green: 10 Themes 

**Theme 2: Blowing Bubbles**

**318 Words**

It was such a beautiful day out. It was the perfect day to take a walk in the park with a loved one, or to blow bubbles. Whatever you liked. Usagi Tsukino lay in the middle of the grassy open area of the park. In her hands she held a container of soapy liquid and a bubble-blowing wand. Most of her afternoon was spent doing what she was currently doing, blowing bubbles. Unknown to her was that someone was watching her from afar.

Mamoru Chiba had been walking through the park until he came across Usagi. He smiled as he snuck up behind her. "Boo!" He whispered in her ear.

The blonde jumped at the unexpected sound of someone's voice in her ear. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mamoru crouched down next to her. "Oh, hello." She greeted before blowing some bubbles in his face.

Mamoru frowned as he felt the bubbles blow past his face. One landed on his nose. Usagi began giggling when it popped. "What's so funny?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't see the humor.

"It kissed you." She told him in-between giggles.

Mamoru looked at her strangely as she got ready to blow some more bubbles. What was she talking about? "Usagi, what do you mean that it kissed me? It was a bubble." He really wanted to know what she meant.

"My mom used to tell me when I was little that if a bubble popped anywhere on you're skin then the bubble kissed you. If a bubble kissed you then that means you would have good luck." She explained as she raised the wand a few inches from her lips.

Mamoru smiled as he shook his head. She certainly had an imagination. It was one of the things he loved most about her though. He just sat back as he watched her blow some more bubbles.


	2. 1 Fairies

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 1: Fairies**

159 Words 

_She was as graceful as a ballerina. Upon her toes she spun, never falling. Her long hair was golden like the morning sun. On her head she wore a crown made up of pink poppies. Her lips were a rosy red and her skin was as pale as the moon. Her dress was made out of woven leaves and vines. Her feet were bare with a tiny daisy anklet on her right foot. Her wings were the style of a dragonfly's. Her wings were also transparent and tinted green. _

Mamoru opened his eyes and sat up. He then glanced over at his wife who was sleeping peacefully. He then remembered his dream. He had been having the same dream for a few weeks now. She first started out as a shadow but as time went on she became more and more clear. Tonight she looked like a fairy. She also looked a lot like Usagi. To him Usagi wasn't only a fairy, but she was the queen of fairies.


	3. 7 Sneaky

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 7: Sneaky**

88 Words 

Usagi felt a pair of eyes on her. When she looked behind her however she saw no one looking at her. Shrugging she went back to her milkshake. A little ways down from her, Mamoru looked up from his book. _'That was close.' _He thought as he looked back over at Usagi.

As he looked at her he sighed. Why did he feel the need to take stolen glances at her? Was it because they never got along before? Is that why he felt like he needy to be sneaky?


	4. 5 Footsteps

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 5: Footsteps**

156 Words 

"Is everything ready?" Asked a voice.

"Yep, it's already." Came another voice.

"Is Mamo-chan here yet?" The first voice asked.

"I don't think so, Usagi." Replied the second voice.

The two voices then were silent when they heard footsteps. "I think someone's coming." Whispered the second voice.

Usagi and Makoto were dead silent. Makoto wasn't supposed to be there when Mamoru returned. When the door didn't open they knew it was a false alarm. They both left the kitchen and went into the living room. They froze yet again. More footsteps. When they didn't see the door open Makoto walked over to the door and opened it. "Bye, I hope your surprise dinner for Mamoru goes well."

"Bye Mako-chan." Usagi said as she closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed Usagi ran over to the couch and sat down. She had a feeling that the next set of footsteps was going to be Mamoru.


	5. 7 Broken Promise

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 8: Broken Promises **

101 Words 

Usagi started at him. He didn't call her by that dreadful name again, did he? Mamoru then began to back away. "What did you call me?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"Odango Atama." He told her as he found himself backed up against the wall.

Usagi then smacked him across the face. She felt bad immediately afterwards. She had never smacked him, but he had broken a promise to her by calling her by that awful name. Hopefully now he learned not to break a promise to her. If not then she didn't know what she was going to do.


	6. Christmas Lights

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 6: Christmas Lights**

134 Words 

The blonde teen wore a red sweater. She was humming softly. Usagi was going through Mamoru's closet looking to see if he had any holiday items. Mamoru came out of the bathroom and started at her down the hall. "What are you doing?" He asked her as he walked into his room.

Usagi looked up and smiled. "I'm looking to for Christmas lights." She told him as she began to open a box.

Mamoru shook his head. It was their first Christmas together and he knew that she wanted it to be perfect. "I don't have any." He told her.

Usagi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Well, then lets go shopping." She told him.

Mamoru shook his head. He didn't have any place to put Christmas lights. The holidays sure made people crazy.


	7. 4 Apples

**Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles**

**Theme 4: Apples**

**338 Words**

Usagi hummed softly to herself as she entered the kitchen. Halloween was tomorrow and she was excited. She opened the door to the fridge to take out the green apples she had been saving for today. She had set the bag of apples on the counter when the door opened. "Hey Usako." Mamoru greeted her as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi." She said as she started to take the apples out of the back.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired man asked as he watched her getting ready to wash the apples off.

"I'm preparing to make my special Halloween treat." She told him as she turned on the faucet.

Mamoru set his work things down and walked up behind her. "I want my treat now." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Usagi turned red as she took the apples out of the sink. She then took a knife and made an opening about halfway through one. When she was done with that she stuck a Popsicle stick in it. She then dipped the apple into some caramel that she had already prepared. When she was done dipping the apple she set the apple on wax paper before turning to Mamoru. "There." Usagi said as she pointed to the apple.

"What's that?" He asked as he looked at the apple.

"Your treat." She told him, as she got ready to dip the rest of the apples.

Mamoru looked at her before looking back at the apples. Truth be told he was a little disappointed that the apple was his treat. "Don't worry," Came Usagi's voice. "That's only part of your treat." She then winked at him.

Mamoru felt his checks turn red a bit as he picked up the apple. Two treats in one night, boy did he feel lucky. He sighed as he watched Usagi make the rest of the Halloween treats. He guessed that he would eat his apple as he waited for the ret of his treat.


	8. 10 Organic

**Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles**

**Theme 10: Organic **

**241 Words**

Two wooden toothpicks stuck out from between Mamoru's teeth. Usagi had gone to a family reunion leaving him all alone with Luna. While she was gone he had decided to make a model of Tokyo. He had deiced to make it out of organic foods.

As he was finishing it up the door opened before shutting again. "Mamo-chan," Usagi called as she walked in the entryway. "I'm back."

Mamoru looked up at her as she entered the kitchen. "Hey Usako." Mamoru greeted her as he stuck a piece of apple on top of Starlight Tower.

Usagi blinked. "What's that?" She asked as she pointed to the model.

"I made it while you were gone. I had nothing else to do with my time. It's a model of Tokyo." He told her.

Usagi cringed at the smell. "Uh, Mamo-chan, it's really nice and all, but it smells really bad."

Mamoru stood up all the way and looked at her. He didn't smell anything, though it was probably because he was used to it. "I'll get rid of it." He told her as he began to take it a part.

Usagi smiled sadly. "I know you worked really hard on it, but next time make it out of something that won't rot." She told him as she kissed him on the check.

Mamoru sighed. She was right. Next time he made a model he was going to make it out of q-tips or something.


	9. 9 Don’t Fail Me Now

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 9: Don't Fail Me Now**

279 Words 

"What do you want my help with again?" Mamoru asked the blonde next to him.

Minako sighed. "I want your help to help pick something out for Usagi for her birthday." She told him for the second time.

He closed his book and looked at her. "Well, what do think that she would like?" He asked Minako. Truth be told he hadn't thought about it either.

Minako sighed as she laid her head on the table. "That's why I'm asking you."

Mamoru started at something on the wall for a moment. As he started at the dot he tried to think of something that Minako could get Usagi. He sighed as he turned to the blonde next to him. "Sorry, Minako, but I can't think of anything." He told the blonde truthfully.

Minako's eyes widened. "What!" She yelled. "You can't think of anything for me to give to Usagi!" Mamoru widened his eyes. The blonde grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him. "Mamoru, don't let your brain fail me now."

As the blonde continued to shake Mamoru the Arcade door's slide open and Usagi and Ami came in. "Minako!" Usagi exclaimed when she saw her friend shaking her boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

The blonde immediately stopped. "Sorry." She said as she let the man's collar go.

Usagi took Mamoru's head into her arms and cradled it against her chest. "Aww, my poor Mamo-chan." She cooed. "Did the mean blonde lady hurt you?"

Mamoru's eyes wandered to her chest. He was pressed right up against her breasts. _'Okay, let's try not to have any perverted thoughts. Come on brain, you can do it. Don't' fail me now.' _


	10. 3 Elements

Shades of Green: 10 Drabbles 

**Theme 3: Elements**

246 Words 

Usagi sat in the arcade flipping through a magazine. When she came across an article in it about the elements of a perfect match she stopped. She wanted to see if she and Mamoru were a perfect match. She then began to read it.

_5. Is one person to demanding or controlling?_

Usagi sat up and looked at a spot on her wall. Was she too demanding? She didn't think so, but she knew she could be sometimes. Was she all the time? She bit her lip as she moved onto the next element.

_4. How many nights a week do you go out?_

The blonde rested her head on the head bored. They certainly didn't go out too often with all the fighting, but they tried to.

_3.Any common interests?_

She rolled her eyes at that one. _'Did fighting count as an interest? In not then no.' _She thought as she moved onto the next question.

_2. Do you celebrate your anniversaries? _

Usagi blinked once or twice. She knew they had celebrated their one-year-anniversaries a few nights ago.

_Do you talk often?_

The blonde rolled her eyes as she threw the magazine on the floor. She didn't care

about the elements of dating. She figured she and Mamoru were a perfect match and didn't need a magazine to tell her. She hopped off the bed and picked up her phone. She needed to talk to Mamoru about trying to go out next Saturday night.


End file.
